


Something Rotten

by Gaberoonius



Series: Fanmixes [8]
Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Fanmix, Multi, Playlist, Suicidal Thoughts, rated for general darkness of content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaberoonius/pseuds/Gaberoonius
Summary: It's not easy being a depressed college student who sees ghosts and can't decide whether revenge killing is justified...





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA, you thought my Marvel playlists were self-indulgent? Well get ready to time-travel through my emo teenage brain. Now with even more Shakespeare!
> 
> Spotify playlist here:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/gaberoonius/playlist/0vUcSw127GHPxyLuFFhcJ6

Prince of Spades - Dispatch  
Mother & Father - Broods  
Self Righteous - Third Eye Blind  
Mad World - Gary Jules  
Undone (The Sweater Song) - Weezer  
Where Is My Mind? - Pixies  
Lithium - Nirvana  
Basket Case - Green Day  
Numb - Linkin Park  
Bring Me To Life - Evanescence  
Death - White Lies  
Build Me Up From Bones - Sarah Jarosz  
Road Rage - Catatonia  
Novocaine - Fall Out Boy  
Madness - Ruelle  
Bones - Little May  
bodyache - Purity Ring  
Liar - Sex Pistols  
Reinventing The Wheel To Run Myself Over - Fall Out Boy  
LIES GREED MISERY - Linkin Park  
Miss Murder - AFI  
Good Grief - Foo Fighters  
Problems - Sex Pistols  
Wouldn't Mama Be Proud - Elliott Smith  
Say It Ain't So - Weezer  
All The Way Down - Glen Hansard  
Waltz #2 - Elliott Smith  
Razor - Foo Fighters  
Pennyroyal Tea - Nirvana  
White Blank Page - Mumford & Sons  
Arrival in Nara - alt-j ∆  
West Virginia - The Front Bottoms  
Ghost - Neutral Milk Hotel  
Black Wave - The Shins  
Never Too Late - Three Days Grace  
Live Young, Die Fast - Alkaline Trio  
When They Come For Me - Linkin Park  
Mayday - Dispatch  
Killing For Love - José González  
Until We Go Down - Ruelle  
Prelude 12/21 - AFI  
You Want It Darker - Leonard Cohen  
See That My Grave Is Kept Clean - Bob Dylan

**Author's Note:**

> I was this close to calling this "MORTAL COIL" (because don't try to tell me that's not what Hamlet would name his wannabe emo/metal band!)... but there is actually an artist called This Mortal Coil and, I dunno, it felt weird. Not that "something rotten" is any more original.
> 
> re: pennyroyal tea, check this out! "By the way, Ophelia is pregnant." http://www.craftyscreenwriting.com/ophelia.html


End file.
